


Not Alfheim's Fault

by Independence1776



Series: Happy AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha, and Loki deal with one of the aftereffects of the Convergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alfheim's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> While this was written for Spook_me, it’s sadly not spooky at all; the story went in the opposite direction from my idea. It’s also the second in a series and won’t make much sense if you haven’t read the first fic.

“Shit!” Clint said as he scrambled out of the reach of the venomous claws of the beast. “Why couldn’t Heimdall have seen this thing before that park ranger did? And  _why_  is it that everything from Alfheim will kill you?”  
  
Loki laughed and sent a burst of light to explode in front of the creature’s face, long enough to distract it for Natasha to shoot it with a tranquilizer dart. “Heimdall has more important things to watch than deer-eaters in the wilderness. Furthermore, the cursed treasure wasn’t Alfheim’s fault. Nor is it Alfheim’s fault that the Convergence ended with some creatures trapped on realms they didn’t originate in. Also, don’t you have a continent full of venomous animals and others that live on this one?”  
  
The three of them backed away as the six-limbed, dark-purple-and-green-furred beast staggered and collapsed as the tranquilizer took effect. Loki let out a sigh when it finally did so; he hadn’t expected the beast to be  _that_  angry at their attempt to corral it. “Yeah, well, that’s not the point,” Clint said.  
  
Natasha raised her eyebrows and walked over to them, newly fallen leaves crunching underneath her boots. “Are you actually upset about having to miss Stark’s Halloween masquerade?”  
  
Clint shook his head. “I’d rather be out here in the wilderness than sit through another evening with people who only care about the publicity that comes from mingling with superheros. It’s safer.”  
  
Natasha snorted and then said, “Loki, are you still coming for Thanksgiving?”  
  
“I do not believe it would be wise if I avoided it. Steve’s cooking is worth the annoyances of both Thor and I missing court for the same mortal-involved reason.”  
  
“Good. Make sure you can get away from Asgard a month later, ‘cause Laura and her husband invited you to come over for Christmas dinner,” Clint said.  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow. “You already accepted for me?”  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “He did for me, too. I think Laura just wants to make sure that we’re okay, between the Convergence and SHIELD’s collapse.”  
  
“She hasn’t even  _met_  me.”  
  
Clint said, “She heard a lot about you during the two weeks I spent hiding with her and her family after SHIELD fell. You’ll like their kids; they’re fun.”  
  
“I’m sure.” Despite the mild sarcasm, he was intrigued about how a so-called typical American family would behave; his friends and lovers on Midgard weren’t exactly the norm. He rubbed his forehead. “Yes, I’ll attend. It would be rude to not repay her for sheltering you.”  
  
Natasha raised an eyebrow. “I think their friendship covers that, Loki. Unless this involves Asgardian politics?”  
  
“Visiting her will publicly acknowledge that her actions matter despite few other Asgardians giving a damn about what happens on Midgard.” Loki peered at the beast, hoping that wasn’t a twitch he saw. “I think Heimdall had best use the Bifrost. I’ll return after Heimdall sends the animal on to Alfheim.”  
  
Natasha went on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. “It’ll be a couple of days before we’re back at Avengers Tower. Better to wait until then.”  
  
“Have fun sneaking away,” Clint said, bumping shoulders with him and then pulling him into a deeper kiss.  
  
Loki grinned. “I shall.”  
  
He stepped next to the creature-- yes, that was definitely a twitch of one of its paws-- and tilted his head toward the sky. The Bifrost’s clouds gathered above them in the otherwise cloudless autumn sky and he glanced with a smile at his lovers before the Bifrost took the beast and him home.


End file.
